1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to aerators and more specifically to aerators which can be collapsed for easy storage and shipment and inflated for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Items which have been sterilized by a gas such as ethylene oxide must be thoroughly aerated before use. Generally, the time required to aerate the sterilized articles is eight times the amount of time required to sterilize the articles. Therefore, so that the sterilizer capabilities may be utilized efficiently the volumetric capacity of the aeration equipment is normally many times that of the capacity of the associated gas sterilizer. In field use such as military hospitals the size and weight of the aeration equipment poses both transportation and storage problems. Accordingly, it is desired to have a portable, inflatable aerator which can be deflated for compact storage and shipment and inflated for use.